clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Party
The Adventure Party 2009 was a party in Club Penguin. It ran from June 12, 2009 to June 16, 2009. The Party room was the Tree House. The various plants in the party were gifts from Rockhopper. Scavenger Hunt The Scavenger Hunt was like the Easter Egg Hunts at Easter, but instead of colored eggs, you need to find plants and animals. *'Item 1' **Clue: Your adventure begins down below! Look out the window and say hello! **Item and Where Found: Grey Fish in the Cave *'Item 2' **Clue: By a Hay Shack is where this grows. Its flowers bloom like small rainbows! **Item and Where Found: Tall Plant in the Cove *'Item 3' **Clue: Out at sea by two fancy boats. Next to a stone this small animal floats. **Item and Where Found: Turtle at the Dock *'Item 4' **Clue: Near forts of stone with one petal showing, is where you'll find these next ones growing. **Item and Where Found: Flowers at the Snow Forts *'Item 5' **Clue: Look out to sea for a gushing spray, on an off shore island where Penguins play. **Item and Where Found: Whale at the Iceberg *'Item 6' **Clue: This next plant grows in purple and green, above dirty dishes that need to be cleaned. **Item and Where Found: Exotic Flowers at the Plaza *'Item 7' **Clue: Off the coast in a wet disguise, just look for the place where the bubbles all rise. **Item and Where Found: Jellyfish at the Beach *'Item 8' **Clue: Just one more, and you've got them all. Look where the twin waterfalls fall. **Item and Where Found: Large Plant at the Forest *'Claim Prize' **Clue: You found them all! You are very wise, enjoy the award when you click Claim Prize. **Prize: Adventure Party Background Rockhopper *Before Rockhopper arrived, he had plants on his ship. This was a mystery to many Penguins. *During the party, Rockhopper was spotted in the home page for some reason. This glitch was fixed the next day. *Before the party, Rockhopper gave out a different type of background then he usually did. The background had the theme of the party. Therefore, the background is rare. Party Features *In the Forest, the flowers changed color to the most worn by penguins there (For example: if the majority of penguins wear light green, all the flowers will change to light green). *Almost all the rooms that were decorated had the 2 puffle statues of the Dojo Courtyard. *At the Dock, there was a boat that Penguins could ride on. Most pretended to sail somewhere, most of the time to Rockhopper Island. Trivia *On the login page, it said Explorers Wanted, and a pair of binoculars were looking at a puffle. *The plants used in the party were put into storage in the Box Dimension. *There is a wallpaper of the party featuring the 101 Days of Fun characters. Rumours *The plants for this party were in the Box Dimension after the party ended. This raises questions because usually all party items are put in regular storage. No one knows why the plants entered the Box Dimension but this may have happened because the plants entered through the Box Portal of the Igloos of their owners. As of February 2010, the plants have been removed. Free Items *Green Safari Hat: Was found at the Plaza. *Tropical Bird (members only): Was found at the Tree House. *Adventure Party Background: Received upon completing the Scavenger hunt. Gallery Sneek Peeks Adventure_Party.jpg|The first login screen of the party. 873px-Adventurep.png|The second and newest login screen featuring the party. Cp_adventure_party.png|Website layout for party Construction File:Forestjungle.png|Construction for the Forest. File:3000.png|Construction of the for the Snow Forts. File:Jungla.png|Construction of the for the Town. File:Covej.png|Construction of the for the Cove. File:O palco.png|Construction of the for the Plaza. File:Dockj.png|Construction of the for the Dock. File:Beachpre.png|Construction of the for the Beach. Party Pictures File:Adventure_Party_2009_snow_forsts!.png|The Snow Forts File:Adventure_Party_2009_sumer_pool!!.png|The Super Pool (Ice Rink) File:Adventure_Party_2009_Town!.png|The Town File:Adventure_Party_2009_Treetop_fort!.png|The Tree House File:Adventure_Party_2009_forest!.png|The Forest File:Adventure_Party_2009_dance_club!.png|The Night Club File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|The Dock File:Adventure_Party_2009_plaza!.png|The Plaza File:Adventure_Party_2009_beach!.png|The Beach File:Adventure_Party_Berg!.png|The Iceberg File:Adventure_Party_2009_mine!.png|The Mine File:Adventure_Party_2009_cave!.png|The Cave File:Adventure_Party_2009_cove!.png.png|The Cove SWF *Beach *Ice Berg *Cave *Cove *Night Club *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Mine *Tree Fort *Plaza *Soccer Pitch *Stage *Town Music *The Main music *The Mine *The Night Club See also *Safari Hat *Tropical Bird *Island Adventure Party 2010 Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Old Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties of 2009 Category:Parties of 2009